nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
One Minute Brawl 50:Vuxo VS Axel
WELCOME TO 1 MINUTE BRAWL! ITS FINALLY TIME FOR THIS ANTICIPATED MATCHUP TO GET ITS ANSWER! Vuxo, the undefeated, deathbringing, Legendary Emperor of Mobius. and Axel, the keeper of spirits, ultimate fusion, and the shining light of legend. Which of these 2 ultimate beings will win this brutal match? Before we go any further, I am using the strongest variants of these 2. Fanfic Axel and Emperor Vuxo. For the Half of a Century medal, LETS FIND OUT WHO WINS THIS! The Fight Location:The Arena Time:Midnight Thousands of mobians gathered in the massive arena. They had come to see a fight. After about 15 minutes from when everyone was settling in, a blue mist came out of one of the entrance ways. Then as the strager's figure appeared in the entranceway, some magic spirits flew out and started taking seats in the audience. The figure came into sight and it was wrapped in black bandages. It wore a cloak that was black and it also wore a black hood. It's piercing blue eyes gave the audience chills. It slowely walked down and waited. Then the lights dimmed. Then a television screen appeared above the area that said 103-0. Then black mist floated out the opposite side from Axel. Then a tall figure appears as a silholette and appears to be holding a bag. Then the figure emerges and begins the long walk to where Axel is. Vuxo teleports a microphone into his hand and says in a booming voice "Don't forget Axel, this is what you wanted". Then Vuxo looked around at the audience as he was walking and said "You already know what's in store for him". Axel teleported a microphone to himself and said in the voice of Ermac "We demand that you hurry your ass up and fight us". Vuxo stopped in midstep and said "You have the nerve to call me out and then talk trash"? Vuxo began to untie the gag. "Let me show you something spirit boy". Then Vuxo snapped his finger and 100 coffins came out of the ground behind Vuxo. "I have 1 for every soul in you asshole". said Vuxo. Axel didn't look impressed and said "You sure can talk a good fight". "But can you back up your words with actions"? Vuxo laughed and opened the bag. He pulled out his old armor from when he was the Emperor. Vuxo snapped his finger and the armor clung to him and he pulled out the flare blade. "You want action"? "I'll give you action". Then Vuxo leapt in front of Axel and said "Alright dipshit, I hope you and your other 99 assholes are ready". "We are ready". "But we are not sure if this dipshit is ready". Vuxo turned bright red and roared "OK ASSHOLES"! "YOU ASKED FOR IT AND YOU SHALL RECIEVE"! THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE! Vuxo punched Axel back a bit and then kicked him flying into the air. Vuxo teleported above Axel holding a cruiser and slammed it on Axel's head. Then he teleported the cruiser away and flew down and punched Axel in the gut. Axel struggled to stand and was already feeling the effects of Vuxo's pure power. Vuxo took out his bow and shot 5 arrows at once. The arrows all hit different spots on Axel's body. His arms, legs, and chest were all bleeding a bit. Axel launched a fireball that hit Vuxo in the face and knocked him back. Then Axel took out an axe and ran at and slammed it into Vuxo's neck. Vuxo simply pulled the axe out and broke it between his fingers."You do realize this fight is in vain"? Axel turned super and punched Vuxo back into a wall of the arena. Vuxo came back out and said "You want to take this further"? "So be it". Vuxo turned super and said "Like all foolish heroes, you will meet your end". Vuxo flew over and kicked Axel in the gut. Then he uppercutted Axel into the air. Axel dodged the fireball that Vuxo threw and kicked Vuxo in the forehead. Vuxo's head turned all the way around and he kicked Axel in the gut and knocked him back into a wall. "What's wrong"? "Are you scared Axel"? Axel got up and went hyper form. "We are prepared to go all the way". Vuxo turned dark form and said "So am I". Then Vuxo made a deathball. Axel ran over and kicked the deathball out of Vuxo's hands. Then he punched Vuxo in the face and knocked him back. Axel grabbed the deathball and threw it at Vuxo. Vuxo got blasted out of the arena and landed on his face. Vuxo got up and turned hyper. "I have no respect for those that knock the king out of his ring". Axel flew out after him and said "We will not let you escape". Vuxo looked over at Axel and said "You think you can beat me"? Axel nodded and said "Yes, we believe we can". Then Axel blasted a huge block of ice at Vuxo. Vuxo snapped his fingers and a stream of fire appeared and melted the block of ice. Then Vuxo blasted Axel with a thunderbolt, which stunned him. Then Vuxo rushed over and uppercutted Axel into the air and yelled really loud "WITNESS THE END OF THIS FOOL"! Vuxo pulled out the sword of Infinity and used Grand Cross. He slashed Axel multiple times for a combo of 100 slashes. Axel went flying and actually ripped into pieces. Vuxo made a laser and blasted the remains to ashes. Then we see a bunch of white lights floating through the air. "What the"? "Those must be his souls that were inside of him". Then the souls reformed back into Axel. "Surprise, there's someone that can regenerate just as well as you can". said Axel. Vuxo laughed and said "Too bad I still have a few tricks up my sleeve". Axel turned hyper again and Vuxo turned ultra form. Vuxo blasted a laser that Axel dodged and then Axel hit Vuxo with a huge boulder. Vuxo grabbed Axel and flew into the air. Axel punched Vuxo and then grabbed him and threw him into orbit. Vuxo used telekinesis and pulled Axel up into orbit with him. Axel got punched into the moon. Then Vuxo grabbed an asteroid and slammed it into Axel's face. Then Vuxo lifted the moon on his index finger and launched it at Axel. Axel went flying into Mars and Vuxo was in hot pursuit. Vuxo punched Axel the whole way through Mars and the planet exploded from the impact. Then Vuxo grabbed Axel and threw him towards Mobius. Axel got punched and then Vuxo grabbed him and teleported them both to Venus. Then Vuxo lifted Venus and smacked Axel in the face with it. Vuxo turned Venus into a gigantic fireball and launched it at Axel. It smacked Axel into Mercury and then Vuxo punched him through Mercury, causing another explosion that knocked Axel into the sun. Axel came out of the sun and began to make a laser. Vuxo blasted him back into the sun with a mega punch and then he used a laser to keep Axel trapped in the sun. Vuxo snapped his other hand's fingers and the sun began to supernova while Axel was inside of it. Vuxo used a spell that sealed Axel's movement and then he teleported back to Jupiter. The supernova destroyed Mobius and even burnt Jupiter a bit. Then Axel appeared in front of Vuxo and entered ultra form. Then Axel blasted vuxo down to Jupiter with a laser. Axel landed next to Vuxo and they fought on the storm-ravaged planet. Axel even blasted Vuxo in the gut with a laser and then castes a fireball that hit Vuxo in the face. Vuxo actually was stunned for a second and then he said "Stupid magic, even with it, you can't beat me". Then Vuxo entered deathbringer form and said "This galaxy isn;t big enough for the 2 of us". Then he flew into outer space and began making a massive deathball. Axel flew up after him, but was blasted by an eye laser that knocked him back down. Vuxo launched the deathball at Jupiter and teleported to another dimension. He opened a portal to look through and he saw that the deathball was causing the dimension to coallapse. Then Axel saw Vuxo's portal and teleported to where Vuxo was and punched him in the back. Vuxo closed his portal and then elbowed Axel back several feet. Axel entered Lifesavior form and blasted Vuxo with a laser made of light. Vuxo was walking through it and then he punched Axel in the face. Axel flew back a good distance and then he grabbed a planet bigger than Jupiter and threw it at Vuxo. Vuxo caught the planet and spun it on his finger. "I can do this all day". said Vuxo. Then he threw it back and it knocked Axel back a bit. Axel finally snapped out and pulled out a sword. "WE DEMAND THAT YOU DUEL US"! Vuxo laughed and pulled out the flare blade again. "Fine, fine, it's your funeral". Then Vuxo flew over and they were slashing at each other. Each slash met the other at speeds faster than even light. Their slashes were causing earthquakes on planets that were trillions of light years away. Then Vuxo finally landed a slash that stunned Axel and then he took out his gun and shot a scattershot into Axel's face. Axel was stunned again and Vuxo turned into Ultimate Deathbringer form and said "I shall settle this now". Then Axel snapped out of his stunned state and turned into Ultimate Lifesavior. "We think not Vuxo". Then Axel blasted Vuxo with a massive laser that actually cracked the armor a bit. Vuxo got mad and rushed back over and kicked Axel in the face. Then Vuxo teleported behind him and elbowed him in the back of the head. Axel went flying into a star. Axel grabbed it and threw it at Vuxo. Vuxo caught it and broke the star in half. "You better try harder spirit boy". Axel flew at Vuxo and kicked him in the face. Then he flew behind Vuxo and elbowed his spine. Vuxo flew into a comet and picked it up. He threw it at Axel and knocked him into a black hole. Vuxo flew in after Axel and punched him in the face. Axel caught the hand and then punched Vuxo in the face. Axel kicked Vuxo in the back of his head and then he blasted him with a laser of energy that knocked Vuxo out of the black hole. Vuxo got up and turned into Legendary Deathbringer form. "I will not be beaten by a cluster of souls". said Vuxo. Then he punched Axel in the face and knocked him towards a wormhole. Axel grabbed Vuxo and said "YOU WILL JOIN US IN HELL"! Then they were teleported into Hell. Vuxo got up first and looked around a bit. "Ah, Hell". "Its been a while since I last was down here". Then Axel stood up and said "Our power has reached its peak here". Then Axel's blue eyes turned red. "GET OVER HERE"! yelled Axel as he threw Scorpion's rope dart. He pulled Vuxo over and then gave him a Shoryuken. Vuxo flew into the air and clung to the ceiling. "Now your other souls are making appearances". "This just got interesting". Vuxo pulled out his axe and smacked Axel flying into a pool of lava. Axel jumped out of the lava without a scratch on him. Then Axel made a light in his hand and ran at Vuxo. "FINAL HEAVEN"! yelled Axel. Vuxo caught the punch and said "Now this is farewell Axel". Vuxo uppercutted Axel into the air and then tackled him up through Hell and back to Mobius. They stood on floating pieces of the planet.(the dimension imploded on itself) Then Vuxo entered Creator form and said "I am the your true god". "You will taste no victory". Then Axel punched hkm in the face and stunned Vuxo. "Ouch". "I actually felt that". said Vuxo. Then Axel said "As the last hope for humanity, we will go to our final form". Axel turned into a 5 million foot tall dragon that had 1 million heads and the main head said "We are the dragon of life". "You will be struken down by our divine judgement". Then the heads all blasted Vuxo with thousands of beams each.(that's 1 million heads each shooting 1000 beams at once. THATS A LOT OF BEAMS!) Vuxo put his hand up and held back the beam with his sheer will alone. "I made a promise, 1 I plan to keep". "I promised that I would live and protect Mobius untill 1 who was just as strong as me came to exist". Then Vuxo began to glow with a golden light. "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM"?!?!? "I AM VUXO, THE DEATHBRINGER"! "AND TODAY, I BECOME THE ONE AND ONLY ELDER GOD"! Then Vuxo blasted half of the dragon heads clean off. Then he blasted lasers from each finger that desinagrated all but the main head. Then Vuxo took out the sword of Infinity and it transformed into the blade of Infinity. "Hear me dragon, I have no problem cutting you down for good". The main head shot a pure white beam that blasted Vuxo's golden glow away. "The gods have spoken, your destiny is to lose". Vuxo entered his final form and said in a low voice "What did I just tell you"? Then his voice picked up to normal level and he said "I won't lose to you". "When will you learn that the gods are DEAD"! yelled Vuxo. "I KILLED THEM ALL AND TOOK THEIR SOULS AS TROPHYS"! Then Vuxo blasted a laser that turned the dragon to ash. Then the ash reformed into Axel again. "We will not give up Vuxo". Vuxo finalky snapped out and yelled "WHY WON'T YOU DIE"!?!?!? Then Axel managed to contain the dragon's power inside of his body. Axel punched Vuxo in the face and made blood come out of his mouth. Vuxo staggered back and said "I failed to protect my son". Then Vuxo stands more still and says "I failed to protect my wife". Then Vuxo's eyes turned red. "NOW I SEE WHAT I MUST DO"! Vuxo summoned all of his weapons and yelled "I DARE YOU TO COME BACK FROM THIS ASSHOLE"! Then Vuxo blasted Axel into the air with an arrow. Vuxo shot a death arrow into Axel's chin, lodged his lance into Axel's throat and then shocked him with it. Then Vuxo used the axe to cut Axel clean in half. Vuxo threw his blade of Infinity into the air and shot Axel in the face with his gun. Then Vuxo stuck the flare blade into Axel and used it to burn Axel before catching the blade of Infinity and slamming it into Axel's face. Axel still managed to stand. Axel walked over to a wall of reality(an invisble wall that borders existence from non-existence) Vuxo finally had enough shit and yelled "I WILL RIP YOUR HEART OUT AND THEN I WILL BURN YOUR SOUL"! Vuxo tackled Axel through the wall of reality. They began to fall down a seemingly infinite chasm. Then as everything turned bright white. Vuxo pulled out the blade of Infinity. Then it all goes dark. But then we see the blade is glowing white. Then we see Vuxo uppercut Axel into the air, summon another blade of Infinity with a white blade, and then he used Final Cross on Axel. Axel turns into the spirits. But they don't have any connection to magic in non-existence. Which caused them to start disinagrating. Vuxo flew up and out of the chasm and back to the real world. But Axel's main soul had followed him. He became the original Axel and said "Now there is only foe for you to face". Vuxo turned to look at him. Then Vuxo pointed his finger and blasted Axel to pieces. Then Vuxo grabbed Axel's soul and crushed it in his palm. KO! Reasoning: THIS WAS THE CLOSEST MATCH TO CALL OF ANY OMB! These 2 were equal in speed and were close in durability. But Vuxo's intelligence and pure skill made Axel's souls look like children when it came to fighting. It all came down to strength. Axel is strong enough to beat Death yes. But not only did Vuxo beat Death, he stole his armor along with it. Not to mention he killed all of the gods and even the elder gods. Also, it should be noted that Axel cannot exist in non-existence for more than 10 minutes. While Vuxo can sit there for DECADES. Vuxo's power, intelligence, skill, matching speed, and unreal durability plus his brutality and will to win beat Axel's 100 souls. Vuxo had a rough time with Axel. But then he found the right soulution. The Winner Is: Vuxo NEXT TIME After much debating, I have decided to pick the next fight. IT SHALL BE... ASHURA VS DILLIAN THE 2 TELEPORTING BRAWLERS WILL MEET IN A BATTLE OF JUTSUS VERSUS CLONES! Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights